The Seed of Superboy and Miss Martian
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Miss Martian is having a baby, and the Ravagers are helping their leader and his girlfriend move in their new home, but they made be more to know expect than meets the eye when it comes with martian having a kryptonian.
1. Revealed

Superboy is in his room with Miss Martian, lying in bed.

Miss Martian was on top of him, watching a movie. He licked her from her neck to the tip of her breats.

"Easy Conner. " she said.

"Oh um, sorry" he replied.

They got to a more comforting position.

When it was over, they fell a sleep.

The next mourning, M'gann was in the bathroom.

"You're okay in there?" Conner asked.

"Um, sure." she answered.

She was holding a cup filling it with urine, and applying a stick in it.

She was her hand waiting for it to ding, it did.

She pick up and it had a plus sign.

"Uh oh, How do I tell Conner, will happy or angry, mad or glad?" She thoughted.

Thoughts had rushed through had like wildfire. Worrying about what Conner will say, what will his emotions, will this child change our relationship for good?

"Well Megan, here goes nothing." She said.

She went outside the bathroom where Conner was waiting for her.

"So, what was it?" he asked.

"It was, it was...positive please don't be mad." She looked like she was going to cry as he looked at her with a shocked, suprise look on his face.

"Wait, what I not mad, I'm actually glad. M'gann that's great." Conner said.

"Really, I thought you will an-" he put his on her mouth and wiped her tears.

"M'gann, I mad, I love you and the little ones." Conner said.

He kissed her on the forehead, rubbed her belly.

She walks in his room, where they discuss more in private.

"So what now?" she asked. "I don't want to the others to be worry."

"Then we just don't tell them." Conner answered.

"Alright." She said. "But what about labor?"

"My mother has already given to a martian, I'm sure that she can give it to another one." he said.

"Okay, but where are we going to where to raise the kids?" she asked worrying as she put her hands on her belly.

"We'll find somewhere to live, I promise." he said he put her hands on her belly, over her hands. She kissed her foreheads.

"Okay, hey it's getting hot in here?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "I'll go turn down the tempature, then I look up online for an affordable place, or see the one we got already as a gift in a Fort, Washington, no ones around for miles.

"I like it, the forest is great time this year." Miss Martian said.

"I check online." he said.

Miss Martian's stomach growled as she put her arms around trying to silence it.

"After making you a snack?" Superboy said.

"Yes please." she replied.

They went the kitchen when the phon rang, M'gann answered, as Conner got tomatoes, lettuce, mannaiyse spread, mustard, red oninons, cheese, and ham out of the fridge telekinetically, while he got the subway bread and a family-sized bag of chips out of the closet.

"Hello." she said.

"What's the password?" a male voice questioned.

"Dash, there is no password." she replied.

"Close enough." Dash said.

"Any luck on finding your mom?" she asked.

"No sign of other people survived, at least I know my full, Dash Bernard Tarsh and her name Dawn Ruby Tarsh, but after being adopted by the Flash it's Dash Trent Allen." he answered.

"That's great." she said. "sorry about your mom."

"It's okay at least she's in a better place. So, our boss spill the beans, congalutions, did you guys found out if it's a boy or girl." Dash said.

"No, not yet, but we will." She said as Conner brought her snack and took the phone.

"Hi Dash, so can you met us at the new house with the others, you know the manison." Superboy said.

"The one in Fort, Washington, sure will do." he replied.

Megan eats a sandwich and chips, while Superboy looked up a new place to live.

"Any luck?" she said.

"Nope." he said. "Um, are you sure you're okay over there?" Seeing M'gann drink a gallon of milk from the jug, and eating from the bag of chip.

Her belly was already growing from each gulp coming down.

"Sorry, just the pregnancy, hello megan, just carvings."

"Okay." he said.

Later that day they walked outside to the new house.

"Whoa, so this what you get stop genocide, a huge mansion in an evergreen forest?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well we are teenagers, and it was on gobal-scale, and we did try to warn the public..." Superboy explained.

"Yeah, I get it..." M'gann replied.

They went inside and looked around.

"I got to be dreaming, three pools and and two hot tubs." Superboy shouted.

"Whoa, the niew, is so beautiful." M'gann said.

"Hey guys, what's happen so far?" a blonde kid asked.

"Nothing much Dash, just coming to the new house." Conner replied.

"I meant the side-effects genius, which should your number one concerned." he replied.

"Okay, well so for carvings and sweating."

Aresia, Katie, Alyla, Raquel, Kiran, Tara, and Mia was decorating the place, Dash, Conner, Jason, Jon, Chrissie, Drake, Alexi, Miguel, Damian, Jon, and Victor helped put the furniture in.

Megan sat down on the couch, she was still growing.

The next mourning, Miss Martian went to the store, Superboy was coming in the kitchen.

"Should we tell the others?" he asked.

"The Team? I don't know." she replied.

"Well at least the house is finished." Conner said.

"I'm going to check out my new room, come on let's check out our new bedrooms!" Sonic shouted.

He zippped to his new room, the others went upstairs and check them out.

Conner and Megan went to the master bedroom, Conner opened the door.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." she said as she the room.

"Whoa! It's so big, hmmm, hey look there a nursery in here." he opened the next door with two cribs for each gender.

"It's look like the government had plan ahead." M'gann said.

Conner replied as a shrugged in his head, he turned around and quickly caught Megan before she fell to the ground.

"You okay M'gann?" he asked.

"I think the baby is growing more than I had expected, I can barely carry this much weight without my telekinesis." she said.

He put his hand on her back, and the other behind

her knees and lifted her off the ground.

"Come on, you need some rest." He said.

He left the nursery and back to the master bedroom.

He place her on the bed, he rubbed her belly as she signed and grunted.

"They wanted to hold your hand." she said as he jumped in.

"Well um, hello kids, it's daddy here to say hello and I'll be the best farther you will ever had." Superboy said.

Miss Martian giggled as she hear what her boyfriends said, "I think you'll be a great dad." M'gann said.

"I just didn't my kids facing the thins I had to in my, well I thought were going to be my early years." Superboy replied.


	2. Suspicions

Robin and Nightwing are discussing about M'gann's odd behavior.

Miss Martian was getting a snack from the fridge, she rumble her belly.

"Okay, okay, just a little more longer." she said.

"Um, M'gann who are you talking to? " Wondergirl asked.

"Oh, um, nobody." she answered.

"Okay." she said as she left, M'gann inflate her belly to it's current form.

"Okay, here it comes." she said at she some water.

She giggle as she rubbed her belly, then she sat down and started to eat her snack.

_Recognizes Kari Manhunter D01, Batman 02, Superman 01, Martian Manhunter 07_

"Nightwing, where's Superboy?" Batman asked.

"He's not here." he answered.

"Oh no, the goverment is going to kill us." Superman said nervously.

"Why?" Nightwing asked.

"Because, one of his warnings from the genocide was sent to the Justice League." Batman answered.

"And the goverment is suggesting should the League be dismissed or replaced with the Ravagers." Superman said.

"Whoa, that's something I didn't expected to here." Nightwing said.

Jessica was talking to Megan about the baby, "Okay, mother, we need a bridge." Kari said.

They on her motorcycle and went through the portals.

Catlin use an ultrasound on Megan's belly, circled the device on the martians's green skin.

"Okay, it's a boy and a girl." she said.

"Really, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Fairchild." M'gann said.

"Please, call me Catlin or Red, besides you're going to be my daughter-in-law sooner or later." Caitlin said.

Nightwing and others looked at the cameras on what the Ravagers and Miss Martians have been doing.

"Oh my god." Wonder Girl said.

"Well that will explain alot." Bumblebee said.

Miss Martian and Nightwing were walking into the Watchtower.

"Okay, what's going on?" Miss Martian asked concerned and nervousy, do they know about the baby? she thoughted. "What kind of suprise is this."

They went in the zeta-beam.

_Recgnizes Nightwing B01, Miss Martian B05_

"Congratulations!" they shouted.

They found out, but how? she thoughted.

"Well what did you think?" Nightwing asked.

She grab his by the his neck.

"What do I think, what do I think." she asked in anger. "It was supposed to be in private, how did you found, wait, you were watching Kari Manhunter and I talk, didn't you?"

"I-We were kind of gettting supsicions about your recent behavior, as in talking to yourself, more sensitive, not to mention more hungier than usual."

"Oh, right. Sorry, thanks." she as she dropped.

"Is that the Ravagers have suffer the most out of any of us." she said. "Their had been taken away from their homes and loved, strippen of the memories, name, and indentity, and know if had been for the governmen't gifts, they would have still be a bunch of kids living on the streets trying to find there way home."

"Oh, sorry. We did'nt know it was that bad." Wonder Woman said. "Poor, poor kids."

"Don't blame you, blame N.O.W.H.E.R.E., but really Clark..." Captain Atom said.

"I get it, a stupid mistake!" Superman shouted.

They celebrate M'gann's shower, but this is not the only party being celebrated.


End file.
